Romance
by E.S Hatake
Summary: /"Hei Teme, tembak dia. Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, dia pasti diambil orang lain"/ "Hei apa-an kau ini Dobe. Tunggu dulu."/ S-sakura"/ "Ada apa Sasuke? Apa ada masalah?"/" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu"/"Hm?"/ A-aku... mukamu jelek Sakura!"/ Sebuah kisah percintaan sederhana dengan pairing SasuSaku dan NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Brakk!

Seseorang tengah membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Siswi berambut merah muda itu terlihat sangat marah. Disampingnya ada siswi berambut indigo yang tengah ditarik tangannya secara paksa dan matanya terlihat sembab.

Haruno Sakura yang memasang tampang garang tengah berjalan ke arah kumpulan siswa-siswa yang tengah bersenda gurau dipojokan kelas. Tak lupa Hyuuga Hinata yang terpaksa harus mengikutinya.

"Hey rubah berkepala kuning!" panggil Sakura kepada sosok siswa berambut kuning yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Pemuda itu hanya cuek karena ia merasa panggilan itu bukan untuk dirinya. Teman-teman yang berada dihadapannya memberi kode agar segera berbalik sebelum hal yang tidak mengenakan akan terjadi.

"S-sakura… Hi-hinata? A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya pemuda berambut jabrik itu dengan takut-takut karena menatap Sakura yang sedang melotot ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?!" teriak Sakura sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu terpaksa berdiri.

"A-aku t-tidak melakukan apa-apa Sa-sakura." Jawab Naruto.

"Hah? Benarkah kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi yang hanya dibalas anggukan Naruto yang tengah kesusahan menelan ludahnya seolah-olah ada yang mengganjal ditenggorokannya.

"Tapi kenapa Hinata menangis, Baka?!" Sakura maki kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"B-benarkah i-itu?" Kemudian iris safirnya beralih ke arah Hinata yang terlihat ketakutan. Naruto bisa melihat mata kekasihnya itu sembab. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Sakura yang masih mencengkeram kerah bajunya dengan erat sehingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. "A-aku tidak tahu S-sakura."

"Apa?! Dasar berengsek!" teriak Sakura yang melepaskan cengkeraman tangan kanannya dari kerah baju Naruto kemudian ia melayangkan tinju mautnya ke arah wajah tampan Naruto.

"Shanaroooooo!" Dan dengan mulus tinju itu mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu terjungkal kebelakang. Sementara itu Hinata yang dari tadi hanya terdiam kini melebarkan matanya melihat kejadian yang mengenaskan yang tengah menimpa kekasihnya itu. "Sa-sakit Sakura." Teman-teman Naruto seperti Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Gaara berusaha menolong Naruto untuk berdiri. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya pemuda itu berdiri sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang terlihat lebam.

"Kau telah membuat sahabatku menangis dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu, Baka!" Terang Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan emosi.

"A-apa maksudmu S-sakura chan? A-aku tidak pernah membuatnya menangis." Naruto mencoba membela dirinya.

"Kau masih mengelak juga rupanya." Sakura tersenyum seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang hendak mencabut nyawa pemuda jabrik itu seketika. "Hinata bercerita kepadaku kalau dia melihatmu berkencan dengan gadis lain kemarin." Jelas Sakura dengan berapi-api.

"Kencan? Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun kecuali denganmu Hinata." Ungkap Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Ja-jadi gadis berambut blonde itu siapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Itu sepupuku, Naruko."

"Benarkah? Teriak Sakura terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat dan kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"N-naruto maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu sepupumu. Aku menyesal telah memukulmu." Ekspresi yang Sakura tunjukkan sekarang berbeda 180 derajat dengan beberapa menit yang lalu ketika dirinya dikuasai oleh amarah.

"maafkan aku Naruto" ujar Sakura sekali lagi. Ia menatap Naruto dengn puppy eyes andalannya. Sungguh sangat menggemas. Ia kemudian membungkuk ke arah Naruto untuk menunjukkan rasa kanbersalahnya dan kemudian tubuhnya yang proporsional itu berbalik dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih hening.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau ada sepasang onyx yang menatap gadis itu sedari tadi dengan pandangan yang aneh, menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak dapat didefinisikan oleh orang-orang kecuali Kami-sama dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kejadian yang memalukan tadi sukses membuat mood seorang Haruno Sakura turun drastis. Itu adalah kejadian yang sangat memalukan yang pernah dialaminya selama hampir 17 tahun ia hidup. Wajahnya terlihat masam walaupun momen yang sangat ia suka yaitu bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Dengan menghela napas panjang ia bersiap meninggalkan ruang kelasnya yang sudah mulai sepi. Dengan gontai ia berjalan kea rah gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ah bodoh…bodoh…bodoh…" umpatnya.

Sebuah bunyi klakson mobil sukses mengejutkannya. Sakura pun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah mobil sport milik Akasuna no Sasori berada disampignya.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tawar Sasori yang merupakan teman sekelas Sakura.

"No thanks" jawabnya ketus. Ia masih terbawa suasana tadi.

"Hey, what's your problem huh?" Tanya Sasori sambil memelankan laju mobinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Baka! Cepat pergi! Aku sedang kesal sekarang. Kau tidak maukan mobil mahalmu ini aku pecahkan kacanya?!" ancam Sakura.

"Huft… baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya Sakura-chan." Ucap Sasori lalu pemuda berambut merah itu kembali mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

.

.

.

'Tunggu, bukankah itu gadis yang tadi?' pikir Sasuke ketika mata onyxnya melihat Sakura yang berjalan gontai.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dari balik kaca mobilnya tanpa menyapanya. Dan akhirnya mobil yang dilajukannya pun membawa dirinya menjauh dari sosok gadis bersurai pink itu.

* * *

Bersambung...

Kali ini saya ingin buat fic yang ringan-ringan aja. Lagi males buat fic yang konfliknya berat dan kompleks. Buat yang berkenan silahkan di RnR :) Arigatou Gozaimasu :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Always Thinking About You

* * *

Bunyi bel pertanda jam istirahat telah berbunyi semua murid KHS berhamburan keluar kelas. Sebagian besar dari mereka memiih untuk ke kantin.

"Aku ingin makan. Apa kalian mau ke kantin?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sai, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Mereka berempat sedang duduk di depan kelas mereka.

"Baiklah." Sai menyetujui ajakan Naruto dan kemudian diikuti oleh anggukan Shikamaru yag berarti petanda dia juga setuju. "Apa kau tidak ingin ikut, Sasuke?" Tanya Sai—pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang sepintas terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Ia selalu ingat pesan Kaasan-nya—Uchiha Mikoto yang selalu menasihatinya agar tidak jajan sembarangan.

"Dasar!" rutuk Naruto yang sedikit gemas mendengar penolakan Sasuke. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Naruto. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin tanpa Sasuke.

"Eh kamu lihat Sakura tidak?" Tanya seorang siswi yang melintas di depan Sasuke kepada temannya.

"Tidak, tapi aku yakin dia pasti sedang di kantin." Sasuke dapat mendengar percakapan kedua orang siswi tersebut dengan jelas walaupun mereka berbicara agak berbisik.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Woyyy Dobeeee!" teriak Sasuke kepada Naruto yag baru melangkah beberapa langkah dari tempat semula. Naruto pun berbalik arah karena mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal meneriaki namanya. Kemudian diikuti oleh Sai dan Shikamaru. Ketiga pasang alis mereka berkerut menyaksikan Sasuke berlari-lari kea rah mereka.

"Aku ikut." Kata Sasuke masih dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tumben?" Tanya Sai yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin." Ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan mendahului ketiga pemuda tadi.

Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam menyaksikan keanehan Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba mereka serentak mengatakan, "mendokusei!". Shikamaru mendelik tidak suka ke arah Naruto dan Sai karena kata yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya yaitu 'mendokusei' telah diucapkan oleh mereka—yang menurut pemuda berambut nanas ini tidak pantas untuk menyebutkan kata itu (?)

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berempat telah sampai di kantin sekolah. Tempat dimana sebagian siswa menghabiskan jam istirahatnya untuk mengisi kembali amunisi energi yang sudah terkuras habis oleh pelajaran. Tempat yang sakral dan sangat diagung-agungkan oleh Akimichi Chouji.

Keempat pasang mata mereka berkeliaran menjelajah tempat duduk yang belum dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk yang sedang menanti pesanan mereka. Dan gotcha! Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan tempat duduk yang berada agak pojokan berdekatan dengan meja yang dihuni oleh Hinata, Ino, Temari, Chouji, dan Lee.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya sedang duduk menunggu pesanan datang.

"Na-naruto-kun, mmm… mau makan juga ya?" Tanya Hinata agak canggung.

"Iya. Kau makan bersamaku saja ya Hinata-chan." Ajak Naruto. Kemudian pemuda blonde itu menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya untuk duduk dengannya.

"Ino-chan, kau hars makan bersamaku juga." Kata Sai yang terdengar bukan seperti ajakan namun sebuah perintah. Akhirnya mau tak mau Ino menurutinya karena Sai adalah pacaranya.

Tiba-tiba munculah gadis berambut merah muda di meja yang sekarang ditempati Temari, Chouji dan Lee. Sakura habis memesan makanan.

"Loh… Kemana Hinta dan Ino?" Tanya Sakura kaget karena tidak menemukan kedua sosok sahabatnya.

"tuh!" tunjuk Temari malas ke arah meja yang dipojokan kantin. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kea rah meja yang ditunjuk temari dan mendapati kedua sosok sahabatnya tengah duduk bersama pacarnya. Miris bagi Sakura.

Mata emeraldnya kemudian menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya—duduk satu meja dengan kedua sahabatnya. Sosok bermata sekelam arang dan rambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam dan poni belah tengahnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut pink itu karena dirinya tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikannya.

"Hinata-chan, suapi dong." Kata Naruto. Nampaknya sifat manja pemuda itu keluar.

Hinata yang mendengar itu mulai menampakkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Dengan agak canggung, gadis itu menyuapi kekasihnya yang manja itu. Sai yang melihat itu hanya mendengus tidak suka."Ino-chan, kau harus menyuapiku juga!" perintah Sai yang tak mau kalah dengan Naruto. "Baiklah Sai-kun." Jawab Ino yang wajahnya memerah sama seperti Hinata.

"Mendokusei" gumam Shikamaru sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali dengan aktivitas semulanya yaitu memperhatikan gadis berambut pink itu yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya. Kadang-kadang onyx miliknya menangkap ekspresi konyol yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura untuk merespon lelucoan dari teman-temannya.

"Hei Shika, kau iri kan pada kami eh?" ejek Naruto.

"Baka! Aku tidak pernah iri pada kalian. Whatever you say, I don't care!"

"Benarkah? Kau itu jumblo yang sangat mengenaskan, Shika. Kau tau chouji 'kan? Walaupun badannya seperti itu tapi dia bisa mendapatkan pacar." Sai mencoba memanas-manasi Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kalian tahu darimana kalau Chouji sudah pacaran eh?" Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Sai barusan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana kami tahu berita itu yang terpenting adalah keakuratan berita itu dijamin 100 persen." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata dan Ino saing berpandangan. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau yang suka bergosip tidak hanya perempuan namun juga laki-laki. Baiklah Hinata dan Ino, pelajaran yang dapat kalian petik hari ini adalah semua orang suka bergosip :D

"Kalian lihat saja nanti, aku bakalan dapat pacar. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya." Shikamaru pun menyuarakan itu dengan lantang seolah-olah yakin bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya itu akan mendapatkan kekasih. Setelah menghabiskan minumnya, pemuda berambut nanas ini meninggalkan mereka yang masih bengong akibat perkataanya barusan. "Hei Naruto, kau harus bayar minumanku!"

"Apa?! Hei nanas, tidak bisa begitu. Woi nanas!" teriak Naruto yang tidak terima dengan sikap Shikamaru yang seenak-enaknya. Namun pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan Naruto dan masih terus berjalan dan akhirnya tubuh itu meghilang dari pandangan iris safir yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"S-sudahlah Naruto-kun." Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto. tangannya mengusap-usap punggung pemuda berambut duren itu.

"Hm, arigatou Hinata. Asalkan kau selalu bersamaku, aku mau melakukan apapun untukmu." Kata Naruto menggombal. Sejurus kemudian perasaan mual ingin muntah dirasakan oleh Sai, Ino dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata, wajahnya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sasuke tidak tahan dengan suasana ini. dirinya merasa terasingi gara-gara hanya dia yang tidak mempunyai pacar alias menjadi kambing congek.

"Sai, kau harus membayar minumanku karena kau telah menjadi popular gara-gara wajahmu mirip denganku. Jadi ke-eksistensian-mu harus kau bayar." Ujar Sasuke dingin penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

'What the hell with this guy? Apa hubungannya coba?' Inner sai berteriak menyuarakan penolakan.

Dengan santai Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kantin. Saat dirinya berjalan melewati meja Sakura, mata onyxnya mencoba melirik ke arah gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang empuknya. Saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin meakukan apapun. Entah kenapa pikirannya sekarang dipunuhi oleh sosok gadis berambut pink aneh itu. Uchiha bungsu itu sangat ingat bagaimana ekspresinya saat dia terkejut atau pun saat sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu menunggingkan senyum tipisnya ketika mengingat itu semua. Tanpa disadari olehnya, ada sosok laki-laki yang sedang mengintip dari celah pintu.

"Oi Sasu-chan, kau kenapa tersenyumsendiri?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang tadi mengintip kelakuan adiknya yang aneh itu.

Sasuke langsung terkejut mendengar kakaknya muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. "Kapan kau pulang, baka?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei, jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasu-chan." Itachi tahu bahwa adik tersayangnya ini sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak mengalihakan pembicaraan. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan yang menjijikkan itu, baka aniki. Sekarang pergilah! Aku sedang tidak ingi diganggu!" kata Sasuke kesal. Kemdian tangannya melempari Itachi dengan bantal.

"Oke-oke baiklah aku akan pergi. Tapi, apa kau tidak merundukanku otouto ku tersayang hm?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak! Tidak akan pernah! Cepat pergi, baka aniki!" teriak Sasuke yang muak dengan tingkah Itachi.

Brakkk

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

* * *

Bersambung...

Spesial Thanks : **Evol lovekai**, **hanazono yuri**, **kanon rizumu**,** firuri ryuusuke**, Aquamarine24, mako-chan, sasusaku uciha, Hokage.

Arigatou juga buat yang udah baca :)


	3. Chapter 3

Diantara sahabat-sahabatnya Sasuke hanya Naruto lah yang merasakan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Mulai dari Sasuke yang akan selalu ada di kantin saat jam-jam istirahat padahal dulunya pemuda itu sangat anti pada tempat itu. Sasuke yang suka melamun saat jam pelajaran. Bukan hanya itu saja, Sasuke yang dulunya sangat menyukai musik-musik aliran hardcore, metal dll sekarang menjadi sosok penyuka genre musik yang slow, mellow dan romantic yang bisa membuat hati menjadi . Pernah suatu hari Naruto meminjam ponsel milik Sasuke dan membua daftar lagu yang sering diputar di ponsel itu dan ternyata— peringkat pertama diduduki oleh lagunya Christian Bautista dengan judul Beautiful Girl dan disusul oleh lagu milik Westlife yang berjudul I lay My Love On You.' Oh Kami-sama, ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa dia salah makan atau apa?'

.

.

.

"Tadaima" bunyi suara dari sosok pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun" jawab wanita berambut hitam yang sangat cantik dan terlihat masih muda.

"Mami, mana Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan kaos kakinya.

"Ada di kamar. Oh ya Sasuke-kun Mami sudah bilang kan, jangan panggil kakakmu seperti itu. Tidak sopan." Ucap Mikoto.

"Ck, bukan Itachi baka itu mi, tapi ayam jago kesayanganku." Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"S-sudah makan dulu sana!" Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh maminya ini. Tapi entahlah—Sasuke tidak ingin memikirkannya.

'Wah ada ayam goreng' seru Sasuke kegirangan mendapati lauk kesukaannya telah tersedia di atas meja.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik kursi makan lalu mendudukinya. Melihat anaknya tengah lahap makan, membuat Mikoto tersenyum dan berdoa kepada Kami-sam semoga Sasuke tidak marah.

Disaat tertentu Sasuke akan menjadi OOC tapi disaat tertentu jugalah dia akan menjadi orang yang jaim dan menyebalkan.

Setelah merasa kenyang, Sasuke pergi ke taman belakang rumahnya tempat dia memelihara seekor ayam yang diberi nama Itachi, itu sebagai bentuk apresiasi mengingat akan besarnya jasa kakak laki-lakinya?

Ketika hendak membuka kandang ayamnya, Sasuke terkejut bukan main melihat kandang ayamnya kosong dan hanya dipenuhi oleh eek ayam yang sudah mongering selama seminggu.

"Kurrr kurr kurr" Sasuke mencoba memanggil Itachi. Tapi belum juga ia menemukannya. 'Ck kemana sih dia?' Sasuke mulai kesal dan membanting pintu kandangnya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke menghampiri ibunya yang sedang khusyuk menonton acara gosip.

"Mi, ayamku mana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah panik.

Mikoto belum juga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi. Wanita itu terlalu terbawa suasana yang menegangkan yang diciptakan oleh Arya Wiguna dan Eyang Subur yang sebentar lagi akan adu jotos. 'Siapakah yang akan menang? Nantikan sesaat lagi, hanya di Singlet' ujar pembawa acara itu dengan gaya yang khas membuat Mikoto berdecak kesal.

Dengan alis yang mengkerut menahan kesal, Mikoto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Apa?!" Tanya Mikoto dengan ketus.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah karena melihat ekspresi ibunya yang sangat menyeramkan. "A-ano, di-dimana Itachi, mi? Sasuke sudah mencarinya tapi tetap tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke takut-takut tapi masih tetap dengan suasana hati yang panik.

Wajah Mikoto berubah menjadi pucat. Tangannya berubah menjadi dingin dan mulai berkeringat. 'Apa yang harus aku katakan Kami-sama?' Mikoto terus berdoa dalam hati. "A-ano, ayam yang kau makan tadi adalah ayammu." Jawab Mikoto pelan.

"Apa?! Kenapa mami membunuh Itachi?" teriak Sasuke dengan mata yang melebar.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat—tepatnya di sebuah kamar, sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu sedang berkutat dengan laptop miliknya. Tiba-tiba indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suarayang sangat dikenalinya dari lantai satu rumah tersebut.

"Apa?! Kenapa mami membunuh Itachi?" kalimat tersebut menyeruak ke telinga Sasuke melewati daun telinganya kemudian ke saluran telinga sesudahnya getaran suara itu tiba di gendang telinga dan melewati 3 tulang pendengaran yaitu tulang martil, landasan dan sanggurdi lalu ke rumah siput. Getaran suara tadi kemudian diteruskan ke sel-sel rambut dalam kortil lalu ke sel-sel auditori kemudian dihantarkan ke otak. "What the hell?" teriak Itachi—nama pemuda berambut panjang tadi.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Itachi menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang meributkan namanya.

"Hei Sasu-chan, aku tidak dibunuh oleh mami. Kau ini sembarangan saja kalau bicara!" Itachi tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Bukan kau baka-aniki!" balas Sasuke tak kalah sengit. "Tapi ayamku!" sambung Sasuke.

"Ayam?" Itachi memasang raut wajah berpikir. "Oh, ayam kurus itu ya? Yang bokongnya menyerupai rambutmu itu ya? Hn, tidak penting!" Itachi memasang wajah tanpa dosa seperti seorang malaikat—keriputan.

"Apa?! Kau bilang apa tadi, baka?!" Sasuke tidak terima dengan kata-kata Itachi. "Asal kau tau saja, itu adalah warisan Eyang Madara. Bilang saja kalau kau iri kan baka aniki?"

"Uhh, dalam mimpimu." Jawab Itachi pelan dan agak ketus. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat iri dengan Sasuke karena mendapat warisan dari Eyang Madara berupa ayam tapi dia—dia hanya diberi warisan berupa krim anti kerutan. Betapa itu sangat melukai harga dirinya.

.

.

.

"Mami tega!" Sasuke pun pergi keluar dari rumah setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Maafkan mami Sasuke." Lirih Mikoto, matanya sendu melihat kepergian anank bungsunya itu.

Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan kesalahan Mikoto sepenuhnya. Ayam yang senaknya diberi nama Itachi itu telah tua. Daripada nanti menjadi bangkai dan tidak bisa dimakan lagi, akhirnya Fugaku menyuruh Mikoto untuk memasaknya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Naruto sangat malas. Dari tadi yang pemuda itu lakukan adalah berguling-guling di lantai kamarnya. Ia merasa galau karena hubungannya dengan Hinata semakin lama semakin terancam oleh sepupuya Hinata, Hyuuga Neji yang sepertinya mencium bau-bau romansa diantara keduanya. Itulah resiko yang menjalin hubungan percintaan _backstreet_. Yah, dulu mereka sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan diam-diam karena Hinata takut dengan ayahnya yang akan marah-marah jika tahu Hinata dan pemuda blonde itu berpacaran. "Sungguh, ini sangat ironis." Ujar Naruto pelan. Kedua aquamarine-nya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Naruto mulai melantungkan sebuah lagu yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan pelan. "Hiashi-jiisan izinkanlah kami untuk berpacaran—"

Tok tok tok… suara pintu yang digedor dengan kasar. "Naruto-nii hentikan nyanyianmu itu, baka! Nada lagumu itu sangat sumbang dan kau tau suaramu itu cempreng sekali! Kau mengganggu pendengaranku!" teriak Naruko—adik kandung Naruto yang beda usianya terpaut 2 tahun.

"Brisik! Tidak tau apa kalau aku lagi galau." Kata Naruto kesal. Pemuda itu segera menyambar ponselnya di atas meja dengan tubuh yang masih meringkuk di lantai.

Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan tombol keypad ponsel itu.

To : Hinata chayang

'Ayang, kamu lagi ngapain?'

Dengan mengklik tombol send maka terkirimlah pesan itu ke nomor yang dituju.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

Naruto mulai kesal dan berniat untuk membanting ponselnya namun dering ponsel pertanda ada sms terdengar di telinga naruto. dengan gerak cepat, pemuda itu membaca pesan yang masuk.

From : Hinata chayang

'Naruto-kun, nanti aja ya smsan. Aku lagi dimarahin oleh Romo. Jangan marah ya Naruto-kun :3'

Naruto mulai kesal. Sejak kapan nasibnya ini berubah dari pemuda malang menjadi pemuda yang beruntung. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku kerumah Teme saja." Pemuda itu mengambil jaket hitamnya dan segera membelah jalan kota dengan motor vespa bututnya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Tunggu sebentar" sahut seorang wanita yang berada di dalam rumah.

Cklek

"Naruto?"

"Hehe… ada Sasukenya, baa-san?" Tanya Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Sasuke sedang keluar, Naruto. Kalau kau mau, kau oleh menunggunya di kamar Sasuke." Jawab Mikot dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan menunggu Sasuke saja."

"Silahkan masuk Naruto."

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yag berada di lantai dua. Baru beberapa menit pemuda itu berada di dalam kamar Sasuke namun Kaasannya Sasuke sudah datang dengan nampan yang berisi satu mangkuk ramen panas kesukaannya dan segelas jus jeruk.

"Ini dimakan dulu Naruto."

"Hehe… baa-san tidak usah repot-repot. Arigatou gozaimashita" ucap Naruto lalu ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, baa-san tau kalau kau suka ramen. Ya sudah, makanlah Naruto selagi ramennya masih panas." Mikot keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menyisakkan Naruto yang menatap ramen penuh nafsu.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat…

Sasuke hanya berjalan sendirian di sebuah taman. Entah kenapa kakinya tidak sinkron dengan otaknya. Tadi, pemuda itu ingin ke rumah Naruto namun kedua kakinya malah membawanya ke taman. Dengan langkah yang tenang, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri danau yang ada di taman itu. Tidak jarang banyak gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Tanpa sengaja matanya mendapati sosok berambut merah muda yang selama seminggu terakhir ini menyita pikirannya. Gadis itu terlihat sedang membaca buku disebuah kursi yang menghadap ke arah danau.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya ingin sekali duduk atau bahkan menyapanya namun karena ke"Uciha"annya itu dia tidak jadi melakukan hal yang dianggapnya konyol itu.

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik semak saat melihat gelagat Sakura yang ingin menengok ke arahnya. "Huft… hampir saja" pemuda itu meghela nafas lega. Ia kembali melihat Sakura yang semakin terhanyut ke dalam buku yang dibacanya. Terkadang mata onyxnya menangkap berbagai macam ekspresi yang menurutnya lucu dari wajah gadis itu.

"Nii-chan" Sasuke bisa mendengar suara anak kecil di dekatnya namun tak dihiraukannya. Ia berfikir mungkin saja anak kecil itu memanggil orang lain.

"Nii-chan sedang apa?" ulang anak kecil yang masih berada di dekat Sasuke. Namun lagi-lagi dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Merasa tak mendapat respon, akhirnya anak kecil yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu menarik baju Sasuke seraya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Nii-chan' berkali-kali. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Sasuke mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya yang tadi berpusat hanya kepada Sakura.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke datar dengan wajah masam.

"Nii-chan sedang apa?" Tanya anak kecil yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Nii-chan sedang melihat seseorang, sebaiknya kamu segera ke menghampiri ibumu. Ibumu pasti cemas." Sasuke memerintah anak itu namun tidak diindahkan gadis kecil yang sedang berjalan kea rah semak tempat dimana Sasuke 'mengintai' Sakura. Mata sipitnya mencoba melihat siapa seseorang yang sedang diperhatikan Sasuke tadi melalui celah semak-semak itu. "Nii-chan sedang memperhatikan siapa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu ketika bola matanya tak menangkap seseorang pun dibalik celah semak itu. "Disana tidak ada seseorang." Sambungnya lagi, namun matanya masih saja sibuk mencari-cari orang.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke langsung ikut melihat keadaan dibalik celah semak itu namun nihil. Seseorang berambut merah muda tadi sudah tidak ada di kursi taman. Ya, Sakura haruno sudah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Huh, nii-chan bohong" kata anak itu seraya berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

'Arrgghhh, kenapa nasibku hari ini sial sekali?' rutuknya dalam hati. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Dengan gontai pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan taman itu.

.

.

.

Selesai menyantap ramennya, Naruto mencoba membuka laptop Sasuke karena ia merasa sangat bosa dengan keadaan hening ini. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat mendapati background laptop Sasuke dihiasi dengan gambar seorang gadis yang sangat familiar dengannya. "Sakura…" gumamnya tak percaya. Dengan cepat ia membuka _folder pictures_ untuk memastikan dugaan sementaranya ini. Dan aquamarinenya bertambah lebar saat folder itu berisi penuh dengan foto-foto seorang Haruno Sakura dengan berbagai macam ekspresi dan tentunya foto itu pasti diambil secara diam-diam.

"Pantas saja dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk meminjam laptopnya, jadi ini alasannya." Gumam Naruto sambil menggerakkan mouse kebawah.

BRAAKKKK

Pintu itu didobrak dengan kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang melihat isi laptopnya dengan tatapan horror.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut jabrik itu menoleh kebelakang dan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan, Naruto."

* * *

Bersambung…

* * *

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Special Thanks : **Kee Yugure, Chichoru Octobaa**,** Neko Darkblue, **QReen, mako-chan, Aquamarine24, sasusaku uchiha, **desypramitha2**

Review jika berkenan :)


End file.
